The Flame in the Dark
by The Awester
Summary: I opened my eyes to have my vision blurred by clear blue water. Where was I? Little did I know this was the beginning of the greatest adventure of my life. Yet how could kings and a queen take in a stubborn fighter like me? *I OWN NOTHING*
1. Tinder

_This is my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy!_

This is the story about a land I once knew and loved. The apples grew ever sweet on the tallest of trees and the crystal blue waters danced under the water lilies as we rowed towards my grandfather's country. I leaned my head on the boy that was sitting next to me shoulder, my journey was about to end. I was not ready to say goodbye. But before you say goodbye you must say hello first.

Panting, legs turning to liquid lead. _'Push through the pain_,_ ignore it all. Just save the stupid mundane_!' I took a gasping breath and turned the block towards the Institute. I'm not a Shadow hunter, nor a mundane (See my father is Kronos, the titan. Yes I'm a goddess. The goddess of fire. I'm the youngest in the family and my Mother was an angel. At least that's what my brothers told me). The block before me stretched for what seemed like an eternity; I should know what that feels like. Before me stood a demon angel. He had horns sprouting from his head, bones for a body, half of his skin on his face was gone, showing a deep blood red muscle and very large magnificent wings sprouted from its back. I ran to it pulling out my bronze daggers drawing an angel rune on the flat of the blade whispering "Michael" Seeing the daggers glow a brilliant white color. Before the demon laid a man about sixteen or seventeen, about my age, laying, cowering in fear of the demon. Hell the demon scared the living daylights out of me, but I've had a duty to save and protect my people (This boy somehow called out for my help.)

"Hey! Leave him alone! You don't want him, you want a challenge. COME AND GET ME YOU BASTERD!" The men looked at me in confusion, but then the demon walked towards me and laughed at my boldness, I clenched my jaw in anticipation of the brewing fight.

"Aw, this is adorable. A queen trying to save her king," I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he blabbering about? "You cannot save everyone little queen."

__

Yes I know that it is short. Most likely the shortest chapter planed. Please comment! Even if it is just a 'I like it'! Thanks for reading!

_DFTBA_


	2. Kindling

_I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he blabbering about? "You cannot save everyone little queen,"_

Little queen? What the hell does he mean by 'Little queen'? I glanced at the boy, he was stunning. He had brown hair with matching brown eyes that made my knees wobble. He had the physique of a demigod that fought with a large sword all the time with most likely abs of a god. The boy looked at me. He had this look of pure wonder and amazement upon his face.

"Quit trying to save the world.-"

"Wasn't trying to. The world does not need me, my time, or my efforts. Only he needs it." I said calmly gesturing with my head. The beast hissed at my bold stubbornness, and lunged at me. I gripped my daggers and prepared myself for one hell of a fight. He swiped his clawed and at me as I stepped backwards, hoping to Lure him away from the boy. And hopefully if he is smart then he would run to his home. I lunged at the beast and parried his strikes. He missed all of my attacks. I tripped on the uneven pavement while moving backwards. In the process of falling the demon cut three long cuts on my cheek. I hissed in pain, the demon angel's cuts were bad, they were deep and poisonous. I dropped one of my daggers watching hopelessly as it skidded along the road.

"Shit." In my distraction the demon sunk his teeth into my arm. I screamed in pain he started to close the bite, I resorted to hitting the beast in the head to stop him. My head begun to spin as my world turned black.

* * *

I woke up to red light flooding my closed eyes. I forced my tired eyes to open, a bright morning light flooded my vision. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my arm and face stopped me

"How are you feeling miss?" a young woman's sweet voice rang out from the corner. I turned to see a woman in her early thirties with long brown hair done up in a peasant type of way with a basic brown dress with a white apron covering majority of it. She had warm brown eyes, I smiled up at her.

"Sore, confused, did I mention in a lot of pain?" She chuckled at my attempt to make a joke.

"My names Helen, for starters, we found you yesterday passed out on our door step with nasty cuts on your face and arms," she sat down on the cot in the room. "There was also a letter explaining things for you." She handed me a cream colored piece of paper with a lion etched in the red wax sealing the paper so peeing eyes wouldn't see it. I broke the wax seal and started to read it.

Child of Queen Anna of the heavens,

Greetings my grandchild. Welcome to the Lone Islands, land east of Narnia. I am Aslan, your grandfather on your mother's side. I would have met you here in person, but the timing was bad. (Isn't it always?) So I had Helen deliver this letter to you.

After you passed out I brought you out here to help King Edmund. Why he needs your help is yet to be discussed between us. Until then stay with Helen and Rhince. Good luck

LOVE,

ASLAN

I look up from reading the paper and see a young girl perhaps around tenish entering with clothes.

"Hello," I start "My name is Brin, what's yours?" I ask kindly.

"Hi, my names Gayle. My mother thinks this will fit you. How do you feel?" Gail laid the bundle on my cot.

"Still sore, but not so confused about why I am here. Did I mention I'm in a heeeeeeck ton of pain?" I smiled at my slip up.

"I will leave you to get dressed if you need anything just yell for me or my mother." The young girl smiled and turned to leave.

"Thanks Gail." I inserted quickly before she was out the door. I unfolded the cloths to find a black knee length dress with straps that had a thickness of two inches. I quickly striped down. My body was covered in deep purple bruises. I pulled the dress over my head and found that it fit rather snugly. The front was cut in a deep v neck that laced up with silver ribbons in a cris cross pattern. It made my waist look slim and my boobs look big. The skirt to the dress was knee length in the front and trailed behind me as I waked. I wore my Nikes that had a blue and yellow friendship bracelet tied to the strings.

"Gail!" I shouted from inside the door. Helen walked in.

"Hello Brin. Gail had to go help her father with lunch. What do you need? She smiled kindly at me.

"Can you lace me up?" I asked quietly. The back had the same lace up as the front. Helen moved to tie up the dress.

"You look lovely Brin," I smiled at her complement "Aslan told me about your story," I fidgeted. This topic made me uncomfortable. She continued to speak. "You're very brave, I hope Gail grows up to be as brave and courageous as you are."

"No, no you don't want her to grow up to be like me. I'm not Pretty I'm fat and I have-"She cut me off.

"Stop. Beauty is not measured in numbers, it is measured in how you feel about yourself and how you treat others. That is true beauty. I believe that you are beautiful because of your kindness, and your bravery." She tied the ribbon and turned me around.

"Thank you. You are to kind to someone that is just a stranger in your house hold." I grinned at Helen.

"You're not a stranger, you're a friend." She said. I hugged her in appreciation. I pulled away when a man walked in. He was a whole forehead and a nose taller than I was. He had light brown hair with blazing green eyes. His eyes never left Helen.

"Lunch is ready ladies." He looked at me, and on instinct I pulled myself taller.

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you yet miss." I shifted weight. I was always awkward around men. Attractive or not.

"Brin." I said calmly.

"She's Aslans granddaughter." Helen piped up. The man stiffened at my new title, if you could even consider it one. I moved my eyes to study the ground.

"Uncomfortable with the new title Brin?" The man said. I looked up at him and said yes.

"That's okay. I'm Rhince by the way. I'm a trader within the Lone Islands." He stretched out his hand towards Helen. She took his hand and they lead the way towards the dining room. I lingered behind them admiring the house. When I caught up to them hell had broken loose.


	3. Hope

_ Hey guys! I hope it's warm were you're at 'cuz I AM FREEZING! I hate Ohio! nuff said._

** T**he moment I dashed through the door I found huge crude men trying to take Gail. Rhince was trying to hold back Helen. I was angry at the men trying to take the innocent child.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" I screamed. Bad plan. My hands busted into flames, part of my powers, they were becoming almost uncontrollable.

"Witch!" The man holding Gail screamed letting go of her and running to God knows where. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Another grabbed Gail and started to drag her away.

"This girl was drafted to be sacrificed to the mist!" One man yelled. He was draped in long robes and pearls.

"I'll go! I will replace her. I am born the same month, I can take her place!" Helen screamed at them. The man looking on spoke first

"Then it shall be done this woman shall replace the girl for the sacrifice!" The man yelled while releasing Gail.

"No Helen!" Rince shouted. He moved to grab Helen's s arm.

"We shall return soon, LONG LIVE THE GODS!" The man shouted. The burly men exited the disassembled house. Gail ran to her parents and hugged both of them.

"Where are my weapons?" I had a bad feeling that I would need them soon.

!

I strapped on my twin daggers, my thigh holster for my short knifes the size of kitchen knives. Chris and Helen walked in with a set of bow and arrows.

"Aslan said you would know what to do with these." Helen said grimly. I nodded and took my new weapons. I put the bow over my back and strapped the arrows to my waist. 'What did Aslan mean by I knew what to do?' Then it hit me. Thalia had a shield that would open if the taped her bracelets. I taped the bow and arrows, they turned into a silver belt and a silver chain with a three diamonds and a small ruby underneath the three diamonds. A large crash came from the front room. I pulled one of my daggers and stormed in to see big stomachy men looking for something. Or someone. The man who called me a witch walked past the men, he had a sward in his hand.

"Come with us girl before you get hurt." He said with a smirk, I growled. I had a feeling that Aslan wouldn't want me to fight.

"What did I ever do to you?" I spat at him.

"Witch craft." It was a blunt reply. Yet I complied with them.

"Fine." I said while putting away my dagger.

"No! Don't leave Brin!" She dashed up to me and hugged me around my waist. I removed her arms and bent down so I was at eye level with her.

"Gail, I will be fine. Do not do anything stupid. Listen to your parents. And Gail, be brave." She started to cry. Rhince came in and took Gail away. He looked me in the eye. And whispered,

"Be careful, you don't know what these wrenched beasts can do." I nodded toward him. The man that spoke to me earlier grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I turned to him as he jerked my arm to him. I slammed into his chest and he violently clutched the ties on the front of my dress and gave me a sloppy, intense kiss. I pulled away immediately, who would want a fifty year old man who had rotten teeth kissing you?

"Put her in chains boys!" He chuckled at them. It was going to be a long day.

**POV CHANGE!**

"Ed, it's no use, the bars won't budge." I sighed in frustration. Caspian didn't get it. My sister was out there suffering with Eustace. A sound came from outside the bars.

"Cas, someone is coming." I backed up from the bars.

"Let go of me you basterds!" A woman's voice echoed though out the halls. More sounds of chains rattling from the hall.

"Ah, the Queen graces us with her presence, finally." Lord Bern said from the corner.

"What Queen? Caspian, I thought you haven't married yet?" I asked in suspicion.

"She's not mine! I'm still single." He countered my question with. I looked at the lord for an explanation.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself my king?" He said chuckling. Then a warrior came into our vision.

_Thanks for reading! Do not forget to review please! _

_DFTBA!_


	4. What to fight for

_ Hey guys! This chapter is in Brin's P.O.V. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Let go of me you basterds!" The men pushed me rather roughly onto the floor, they laughed. 'It won't be so funny after I run my sward though you bitches.' I growled and stood up. Every step

I retaliated against them. The one man, who thought it was funny to kiss me, back handed me. I flew to the ground hitting my head. In the course of falling. I felt thick, warm blood trickling down my temple and the cuts on my cheek reopened. He pulled me up and forced me to move to the last cell. I heard people talking inside of the dark and damp cell. I took a step in that direction but sir kiss a lot stopped me. He latched onto my neck and started to lick, I tried to escape his grasp but his nails dug into my hips. I winced but hit him in the balls.

"Ahhh! You little bitchy whore! What the hell! Ah damn it!" He kept swearing at me till he slapped me again. This time I didn't fall to the ground.

"You basterd! When I get out of here I'm going to beat your skull to bits with my own two hands! Then I'm going to run you though with my own damn knifes! Then I am going to…" He pushed me into the cell causing me to fall, again. I let an array of cusses fall from my mouth.

"Save it for latter doll."

"That does it!" I screamed at him and without thinking I charged at him before he could shut the gate. Red and black dots covered my vision as I punched him in the face. He yelled in pain then drew a knife. He swiped at me but I jumped backwards, grabbing his hand and twisting his arm so I had him pined against me, he dropped his knife.

"Don't you dare underestimate me coward, I am a warrior of Aslans. Don't push me!" I hissed at him, I pushed him towards the exit. I turned around after the disgusting excuse of a man left.

"Damn girl, are you trying to get yourself killed?" a man probably early twenties said as he exited from the shadows. I smiled, but winced instead from the wounds on my head. Then the young man from the demon fight came into my vision, I gasped a little. His eyes swallowed me whole. I forgot to speak, thankfully he did it for me. Black begain to swallow me.

"Hello my names Edmund, or Ed, just not Eddie." I smiled up at him he was tall, probably six four.

"Britany but call me Brin. Just not… Ah!" I screamed in pain from my head, and the wound on my arm had reopened and was bleeding like hell. "Shit." I said before I passed out. Black engulfed my vision.

LATTER….

I woke up later to my head and arm throbbing. A sharp pain erupted from my temple. I shot up grabbing my head, but instead of sitting up I hit someone's head that was leaning over me.

"Ah! Fuck nuggets. Sorry." I laid back in my original position, which happened to be with my head in Ed's lap. Not that I was complaining or anything! He rubbed his forehead.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been gentler cleaning your head, how are you feeling?" Now that I think about it, a warm feeling erupted in my gut, making my toes curl. It was an exciting feeling that I shivered to.

"Better, the bite on my arm is being a total bitch still" He had a weird look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"What look?" I rolled my eyes at his quirkiness.

"That look, it's like a look of déjà vu, whats up?" He shifted uncomfortably underneath me.

"Nothing, whats up with you?" He said with a smirk. I growled at his childish way of redirection the question.

"Ed," I said dragging out the e. "Quit ignoring the question and answer me!" I pushed my head deeper into Ed's thighs and closed my eyes.

"Enjoying my lap?"

"Answer me Edmund!"

"Fine! There was this girl, in my dreams last night that was fighting…" My eyes shot open. I rolled over on Ed's lap and rested my elbows on his legs, where my head was earlier.

"A Demon angel, I was fighting him to save this boy. This boy had called out to me! He has a passionate heart…" I trailed off saying the last part quietly. Leaned in towards him involuntarily. My heart skipped a beat. But I quickly pulled back when I heard Rhince's voice.

"Gail!" I sprinted to the small window with bars and pulled myself up, using the hole to support my weight. Outside Helen was riding in a cart and Rhince was running after Helen, behind the cart that was full of other chained people.

"Ed, do you think you can hold me up?" I asked as I taped my silver belt and necklace which transformed into my silver bow and arrows, half the arrows were silver then the other half was a fiery reddish orange.

"Yes, but why Brin?" He grabbed my waist and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was so close to him. I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts. He pulled me flush against him. I pulled my arrow back and aimed. A man grasped Gail who was running after her parents and flung her over his shoulder.

"Whats going to happen to them?" Said Caspian, who was the older man.

"Watch." Said a voice in the corner. I didn't notice him in the corner till now. I aimed at the man. Thalia's shooting lessons replayed in my mind. Aim. Breathe in, let it go. Fire. The arrow whizzed through the air hitting the man in the back. He fell, Gail falling on top of him. She ran to Rhince, I watched them load the boats for the sacrifice.

"Put me down Ed." I said shakily. He slid me down keeping me flush against me. My hands on his chest. I was about to cry, but not wanting him to see me week I turned from him and walked away to the cell bars on the opposing side of the room. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and let a silent tear fall. I heard Caspian step up to the bars.

"What's that?" Edmund asked from the bars.

"The mist. If you do not get sacrificed to the mist then you get sold to the slave traders or you get put in the other market." I whipped my head around to look at the ageing man.

"Other market? Is that like human trafficking?" My hands began to tremble.

"Unfortunately, my lady." I clenched my hands and turned from the men. I wiped my hands on my dress, hoping to dry off any nonexistent sweat. A warm was placed on my semi-bare shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" Edmund asked. I turned my head away from him and nodded.

"Brin…." His voice was soft, but it felt tired.

"Sorry, I just…." I huffed in annoyance of not being able to find the right words to say. "That's a hard topic to discuss…." The bars of the room slammed open to reveal a rather large woman who was very short. She had this look upon her face like she pitted me.

"You need to come with me miss. The guards need you." I swallowed and took Ed's hand.

"Why?"

"The penalty for breaking the law is a whippin'." I squeezed Edmund's hand.

"What if I refuse?" The woman sighed.

"It will cost you something awful miss." I nodded and released Ed's hand.

"What about a fair trial?" The woman let out a humorless laugh.

"That's funny. There's nothing wholesome and just about this place." She gestured for me to turn around. I felt a brute metal encase my wrists. I kissed Ed's cheek before I went.

"Be brave Edmund." I heard the old man laugh.

"That queen." I was dragged away all to soon from the men.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Even if it is just a I hate this or I love It. On a serious note, human trafficking is a topic that is near and dear to my heart. If you have no clue what that is I strongly encourage you to go to the link on my bio. HAVE A WARM DAY!_


	5. Smoke

_Wazz up?! Two things Anyone know any good old movies? If so PM me. And secondly DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! :D _

* * *

I was dragged unceremoniously down long corridors. The halls had an eerie dance of flames that graced the walls. They pushed me barbarically into the pale brown stone. Blood trickled down my head. The men pulled me up as the woman held open the wooden door. The room was mockingly bright for my taste. Especially when all hope is stolen from your being. My arms were tied above my head, my feet hanging in the air lifelessly. The one man picked up the whip, caressing its intricate weave on the handle of the whip. The brown leather fading to the tip of a dried blood red color.

"Any words before you get whipped _witch_?" The large untrimmed man asked, spitting out the words carefully. I looked at him in his depthless eyes.

"Innocence is a matter of perception. Your perception is wrong. Mine will _always_ be right." A crash sounded from outside the door. Unbeknownst to me the man moved behind my captive body until a crack of the whip broke me from my notions_. Remember to breathe in and out. _My father's voice rang out in my mind. A nauseating pain dizzied me. I screamed in pain as the whip parted my flesh like the red sea. Black dots clouded my vision.

I felt myself being lowered from the rope. The unfamiliar weight of my arms propelled me forward into a pair of warm, strong arms. I gasped as unfamiliar shocks erupted from my body. I looked into the man's eyes. Edmund's warm brown eyes met my dull green ones.

"Thanks" Was all I managed to get out. He smirked at me.

"_Thanks_," He sneered "I saved your pretty little ass kid." His breath tickled my nose and cheeks. Small freckles doted his face. No words could describe how beautiful he looked. We were so close, just a millimeter away was his lips; just begging to be kissed.

"Shut up Edmund." I hissed in pain after I straightened my back. "Let's get out of here. Damn that hurts."

The brilliant light from the sun blinded me as we walked out of the jail. Apparently there was an uprising from the people while I was being whipped. Ed had an arm wrapped around my waist. He was careful to avoid the long cut that ran diagonally from my shoulder to my middle back.

"Edmund!" A small girl with long auburn hair raced up to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey Luce. Bri, this is Lucy. She is my little sister." She looked up at me with bright blue eyes. She tackled me in a hug, her hands pressing into my back. I recoiled in pain.

"Sorry, I've cut my back. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lucy." I felt Ed's arm wrap around me. Almost protectively.

"Your majesty, King Caspian needs to see you and the queens." A mouse with a ring around its ear scurried up to the three of us. He looked at me expectantly.

"Your majesty." He gave a low bow to me. "My name is Reepicheep. Knight of Narnia." I looked around, expecting to see Caspian or some other royal. Ed whispered in my ear huskily.

"He's talking to you Bri."

"Oh! Sorry brave mouse. You must have the wrong girl. I am no royalty."

"Yet you are Queen Anna's child. That makes you a queen, your also courting king Edmund,"

"Wait, courting as in engagement?" I turned to Ed.

"No courting as in dating Brin." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Ed took my hand. "Well shit I'm a Queen, but not because we're dating." Ed chuckled and grabbed his sword handle.

"Lead the way Reep." Lucy said before smirking at Ed and me. Edmund muttered something incoherent.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you not to mumble?" I took his chin and ran a finger softly along the bottom of his chin and walked ahead of him to catch up to Lucy and Reep.

We caught up to Caspian while walking to the long boats. I was to travel with them. Rhince ran up to Caspian, begging to let him come to look for Helen.

"No Gail." Rhince shrugged off Gail and her pleas to come with her father to find Helen. He continued to talk to Caspian, while I crouched down to Gail's eye level, feeling Edmund's eyes on me.

"Gail do you remember what I told you before I left?" She nodded.

"Well you need to promise me to be braver then what you were before" She looked down at her feet. I gently tipped her head back to meet my eyes, giving her a small smile to match the gesture.

"Okay Brin." She smiled sadly at me before she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Go with your Aunt and-"

"Be brave, I know." Gail finished and ran to her Aunt. I turned back to the men to see the man from the prison holding a barnacle incrusted sword.

"That's an old Narnian sword." Ed pointed out. I rolled my eyes at Ed's observation.

"I didn't know that it was old." My voice dripping with sarcasm. Caspian and Lucy tried to hold back their laughter while Ed glared at me.

"It's from your golden age, my king." The old man said while handing it to Caspian.

"I believe we never swapped names my Queen." I looked to Lucy who was looking at the man who was looking expectantly at me.

"Oh, you mean me. Sorry. Still not used to this." Ed grabbed my hand squeezing lightly as I gestured around the place.

"My name is Brin." I answered wistfully.

"My name your-"

"It's just Brin, nothing special." He nodded

"Well my name is Lord Bern." I nodded my head in respect to him. He had a sullen look upon his face.

"My liege your father is going to try and take over Narnia."

"Imposable Lord Bern. He has no power here." I shook my head in disbelief.

"It is true. But that is all I know Lady Brin." He made a fist and placed it over his heart bowing a bit. I felt all the blood rush from my face.

"Brin?" I swayed in the spot I was standing in. Ed gently grabbing my wrist and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Brin!" Lucy exclaimed black clouded my vision.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed it! How many people have seen TFIOS trailer? PM me if you did! Anyways REVIEW please! Am I weird? Review! Does this story suck? Review! Like\ love it? REVIEW PLEASE! :D_


	6. How to be brave

_Hey guys! Watch out for switching POVS! Enjoy!_

* * *

EPOV

I was pacing the deck of the Dawn Treader waiting for the healer. A fawn came up to me, bowing.

"Your majesty she is stable. But you might wish to see a few things."

"Of course." I followed the fawn down to Brin's room which was Caspian's old room. I walked in to see an unconscious Brin laying on the crimson sheets wearing MY black shirt. She was absolutely stunning. The fawn pulled her shirt up showing a black and blue cut with black thread pulling her skin together. He stopped showing a long white scar.

"What happened to her?" I asked while trying to keep my temper in check.

"If a woman is giving birth but there are difficulties and the child cannot come through normally we make a long incision right there." He looked at me.

"So you're saying that she was pregnant and has a child?" my voice getting louder. The fawn cowered in fear.

"N-no sire. She may not have had a child. But something happened to her." Brin moaned and turned over to the side were the cut was. The faun turned her on her back. Scars crisscrossed over her back. They were old but still prominent.

"Who did this to her!" I shouted. Who dared attack her like that! I pushed a chair over. Lucy ran inside and ushered the fawn out.

"EDMUND PEVENCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy shouted at me. I shook my head and pulled Brin's shirt down to cover her butt. I shook my head, hell I didn't understand this shit I was feeling.

"I don't know Lu." She laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Ed, Caspian needs you in his office now." She said calmly. I nodded and left the room with anger in my eyes.

BPOV

I woke up in a big plush red- four poster bed that was huge might I add. I sat up in agony due to the abrasion on my side.

"Wow twice in one day, must be hell for you." Caspian said in the corner, referring to me blacking out. I turned my head to him.

"Don't you have a ship to sail, or something?" I asked. He laughed at my attempt at being snarky.

"Not at the moment, no. Lucy, Ed, and I are taking turns watching you so you don't screw anything up." I gave him a small smile.

"Well I'm okay, you can go do whatever kings do during these trips." Caspian sighed I looked up at him.

"Whats wrong Cas?" He smiled at his nickname, but it never reached his eyes.

"Edmund needs to talk to you about something." Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He knew. I started hyperventilating. Caspian walked to my side.

"Whats wrong Brin?" The worry in his voice showing. I waved him off.

"Go get Edmund." I told him grimly. He nodded and started to leave. I stopped him when he got to the door. "Oh, and Cas. If you here screaming, don't come in."

"Brin…" His voice was cold.

"No, don't. Come. In. Under any circumstances don't enter." He nodded and left. A large weight resting on my shoulders.

Edmund stormed into my room a few minutes after Caspian left. I lifted my eyes to his. His eyes were burning with anger, his face showed no emotion. He stormed over to me.

"What the hell happened?" His voice just under a shout. I rolled my eyes at his obnoxious behavior.

"It's no big deal Edmund, get over it." His face turned red. I crossed my arms waiting patiently for him to calm down.

"No big deal! Brin what do you call those, those mutilations on your back? What about the one on your stomach?" I froze. I thought he just knew about the one on my front, not the scars from my father's whip all those years ago. I started hyperventilating again not hearing a word Edmund said.

"Brin!" I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to calm my breathing. What would Thalia, or Annabeth do? Probably not freak out, yet everyone has their moments. Don't they? I should have joined the hunters.

"Hey Brin? Are you okay?" He whispered. I waved him off. In. Out. In. Out. My breathing returned to normal. Ed now sat next to me rubbing my back.

"So what are you going to do Edmund? Are you going to call me a freak, or filth? I have already heard that. Are you going to dump me Edmund, because I have a bad past, or because I can't have kids because some man raped me when I was younger? Edmund what are you going to do to me that society hasn't done?" I moved to the wall the bed was on. Anger surged though out me. Edmund was looking down at my hands. I looked down two hand prints were embedded on the sheets. My powers were becoming uncontrollable.

"Shit!" I got up off the bed and turned to the window. Someone had removed my dress and gave me a black tee-shirt that laced over my chest like the previous dress. The shirt fell to mid-thigh. Gross who would want to see my thighs?

"Brin?" Edmund came behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped coldly. He pushed a few strands of my now loose hair back. My hair was a curly mess.

"I'm not leaving you Brin." I looked up Edmund. My family, especially Zeus and Hera, have always told me of how much of a freak I am. The only people who did care has always been Apollo, Athena, Poseidon, and Artemis.

"What?" I did not believe him.

"You heard me Brin." He stepped closer to me making my breath hitch. The sun was just setting. I smiled at the cleshe of the sun setting.

"How ironic would it be if I kissed you?" I said. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me with almost too much force and I felt myself slam into his chest. I was flush against him gasping, him smirking in response.

"Not a problem." And with that he leaned into me and kissed me with so much passion I would have fallen backwards but Ed just pulled me closer. He moved his arm up my back and into my hair, tilting my head to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my hand in his hair tangling it. I felt him slowly move us backwards.

EPOV CHANGE

She was insecure. Fine, I've seen Pete deal with women before. He had intense make out sessions with them. No that's not the solution to all of our problems but it fixed this one. We moved backwards, she was trusting me. I had her cornered, I untangled my right hand from her brown hair that went about three inches past her shoulders. I ran my hand down her neck, feeling the soft curve of her neck, her strong shoulders, and her muscular biceps from all the training she has received. I moved my hand to her thick waist were my other hand was resting. My neck was starting to hurt because Brin came to my chin. I slid my hands down to her full hips. Damn, this girl had a hot body and wouldn't even admit it. I kept moving my hands down, but not touching her butt mind you, to place them under her thighs. I heard her gasp slightly when I picked her up, I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She rolled her hips, grinding into me. We broke apart gasping for breath.

BPOV

We broke apart gasping for air. Edmund kissed my cheek down to my neck, he latched on to a pressure point. Nibbling slightly. I moaned enjoying every second of it. Some kid with dirty blonde hair barged in.

"Ew! Edmund! Are you trying to kill her?!" Edmund growled while letting me down.

"Hold me back Edmund. BEFORE I KILL HIM!" I started to run at the boy, but he screamed and left the room. Ed wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me back. His fingers digging into my wound.

"Ed! My cut!" It started to bleed once more. Ed pulled me to the bed and pulled my shirt up. I was wearing blue and gold leopard print hipsters.

"Nice underwear Brin. It makes you look sooo dangerous. I slapped his arm before he got up and grabbed a wet cloth. I rolled on my side looking quite seductive if I say so myself. Ed climbed on the bed behind me. He ran a hand from under my boobs, but not to close. Following my curves. He leaned down to my ear.

"You are absolutely captivating in my black shirt." He whispered while I was shivering.

"Well you know if you kept kissing my neck that way I would have just striped for you. And if you keep talking to me like that, well who knows what would happen. " Ed chuckled.

"Well then, let's get this wound cleaned up and we'll see to that later." I nodded and relaxed under his touch. It burned but it was a nice burn. Until he pressed too hard.

"Ouch! Edmund! Careful." Ed kissed my side. Flamed etched my sides.

"Mmm. Ed!" He chuckled and moved to my neck.

"Ed no, not again!'

"Why not Brin?!" Ed whined. Running a hand up and down my sides.

"I'm tired Ed. Go help Cas, I'm going to sleep!" I shut my eyes and tried to sleep.

"Edmund, aww, um Caspian needs you and Brin for your opinions on something." Lucy said while entering the room. I quickly pulled my top down grunting in annoyance.

"ALL I WANT TO DO IS SLEEP!"

"Ah shut up Brin, and just go." Ed growled while he threw pants at me before leaving. The pants are a reddish color. I tucked in the overly large top.

"Here let me help you." Lucy put a leather band around my waist, protecting my cut and singeing in the waist.

"Thanks Lucy." She gave me the most precious smile I have ever seen.

"Anything for a future sister!" She said while quickly running out the door.

"LUCY!" I ran out to get her. Her laughter rang throughout the ships halls. I bumped into someone on the way to Lucy.

"Brin, you should be more careful." Ed said while we straightened up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into Caspian's room. Caspian looked up from a map.

"Glad to see all of you in one piece." I rolled my eyes at Caspian, moving so I was looking behind him.

"You are an idiot Caspian." I slapped him on his head playfully.

"So," I started moving back to Edmund. "Why did Lucy need to wake me up?" Caspian looked at seven sketches of people. One looked like a younger version of Lord Bern.

"Who are these people?" I asked. Ed answered me.

"The seven Lords that escaped Narnia after Caspians father died."

"Okay, do we have to find the rest of them?" Caspian nodded.

"While you and Edmund were condoling we dropped anchor. Which way do we go now?" I peered over the map.

"We go west." I answered promptly. Ed came over to look at the map.

"And why west, oh wise great one?" Edmund asked.

"Because west is Aslan's country. Aslan's country means danger and the unknown." Lucy piped up.

"So you're saying that because we don't know what is west, we should go west." I nodded. Caspian looked up at me and Ed grabbed my hand.

"Edmund, your girlfriend is a brilliant genius." Caspian nodded his head towards me. I yawned rather loudly. Lucy giggled at me.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked, leaning my head on Ed's shoulder. Ed wrapped an arm around me, leading me away from Lucy and Caspian. We heard a shill scream and Eustace ran past me and Ed. A mouse running hot on Eustace's trail.

"Wha?" I ran up to the main deck.

"Reepicheep sure will beat this pig of a boy." One of the sailors joked.

"It's a dance boy! Not your left, your right!" Reepicheep criticized Eustace. I walked over to Edmund and Lucy. Eustace fell knocking a basket over. I heard a shrill scream and out from the basket came Gail. I widened my eyes. She ran over to her father with wide, scared eyes. Darian, the ship captain bent down to eye level and presented to her a large orange.

"Well it looks like we have an extra crew member." He said while handing her the orange.

"Gail." She turned to me slowly. I crouched down to meet her eyes.

"Way to be brave." Ed placed a hand on my shoulder. I stood up and grabbed his hand, following him down to where the crew slept. He climbed in, beckoning me to follow. I climbed in next to him, he wrapped an arm around my waist tugging closer to him. I closed my eyes drifting away in a peaceful slumber.

_awwww they finally got together!_ _REVIEW please and thank you!_


	7. Amazons

**_Hey peeps! Hope y'all are having a grand time doing whatever you people do! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, school got in the way. Enjoy though!_**

"Wake up Bri…" A voice pulled me from my dreams.

"Mugshnmmm…" Was all I said as I turned on my side, burying myself into Edmund. His chest vibrated in laugher.

"Bri, you need to wake up. We are docking in twenty." I moaned.

"Sleep!" I begged as I rolled over away from Ed. With the weight change the hammock flipped over, throwing us on the ground with an obnoxious _thud_! Ed landed on top of me as I burst into laughter. A passing Minotaur laughed at our insane state. I quickly pushed Ed from me as I stood.

"I'll meet you on deck kay?" I tossed my hair over my shoulder, swaying my hips.

We rowed on to the beach of the luscious island. Lucy and Gail went to go find berries as some of the men went hunting for wild game. Ed and I left to go find water. We were threading in between the trees and other brush when a rope of sorts tightened around my ankle. I screamed as it pulled me up.

"EDMUND!" I shouted. He ran up to me, but slowed down when he saw that I was in no immediate danger. He began to laugh.

"Edmund Pevency! If you do not help me down, I _will _cut you!" He moved to my face. I glared at him.

"Your so cute when-"

_"Shut up!"_ I struggled to swing myself up to reach the rope. I gave up, letting my self swing in place.

"Ed, will you _please_ cut me down?" He just looked at me smirking. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"One condition." I moaned. _Boys!_

"What Edmund?" I snapped at him. He moved so close to me that our breaths mixed.

"Tell me how awesome I am…" He smirked. He _knew _that pride was a struggle for me.

"Really Edmund?" He just simply nodded.

"Fine Edmund is the most awesome boy in the world of wimps and weirdos." I smirked.

"Aww how sweet of you!" He took out his sword that he had taken the time to scrape off the barnacles and swiped at the rope. The rope began to slide and my weight caused me to fall on my shoulder. I cried out in pain. Ed came into my view.

"Are you okay Bri?" I winced in pain.

"I don't think it's dislocated, it's just messed up." I stood up looking at the rope. It was made the same way the hunters made theirs. I paled.

"Edmund. This rope… It was made recently. Do you know what that means?" His eyes widened.

"We are not alone." He finished for me. A rustling came from the bushes. I took out my knifes and went back to back with Edmund. People with mask jumped out. I swiped at the first few, my right arm dangling at my side.

"Bri! Bri! Edmund's cries echoed in my mind haunting me forever. I whipped around to see Edmund being held at knife point.

"Drop the knife child." A woman's voice spoke.

"Only if you let him go sisters." I pulled out my signature knife, given to me by the Amazonian Queen herself. It was made of pure silver with a jagged edge.

"Anything for a cousin of ours." They let him go, slightly pushing him down. He scrambled up and to me as I calmly put away my knifes.

"Bri…" I put my hand up.

"Go back to camp. If I don't come back by noon tomorrow then send for me. I know these woman. I will be fine." I didn't know if this would be true or not. "Edmund look at me. In the eyes." I grasped his chin and pulled him down so we were eye to eye. "I _love_ you, idiot. Get out of here." I gently shoved him away from me. I took a breath to steady myself before tuning myself to the woman.

"I know who you are Amazons. You can take off your masks." The lead woman who had spoken earlier took off her mask. Long brown hair tumbled down her back. The others quickly did the same.

"Come child, our Queen will like to see you." I was flanked by two girls about the same age as me.

I was paraded into the camp about ten minutes later. Groups of girls ageing from six to eighteen practiced in the fields and other woman and children alike sat down sewing or preparing food. I smiled warmly at their staring. The group stopped by the largest tent. An elderly woman walked out.

"Welcome child." I bowed to the Queen. She smiled warmly at my gesture. "Come inside and let's get you taken care of." She turned around and began to walk inside. Until one of the women stopped her.

"Your majesty. We found her with a _male_. He is-"

"He does not decide what happens in our relationship. It is a team effort. As for the '_male_' part, they won't bite unless you bite them first." I spat back. The Queen chuckled and continued to walk in the small hut. A small fire was roaring in the corner.

"When was the last time you have bathed?" The Queen asked kindly.

"A long time that's for sure! Why? Do I reek?" I asked jokingly. The queen sent away the woman from the hunting party. Who then sent in a maid who was about my age. The Queen pulled out a towel and some clothes.

"No, but you look dirty. Strip down please." I nodded and began to take off my belt, pants, and Ed's black shirt. It still smelled like him.

"What happened?" The Queen eyed my bruises, cuts, and scars.

"Abusive father and recently got into a fight. It's a rather long story." I finished getting undressed and stepped into the water. I used my arms to finish lowering myself. I yelped in pain from my shoulder. The maid ordered me to lift my arm.

"Did you fall earlier today?" I nodded.

"I fell on my shoulder slightly before coming here."

"This is going to hurt slightly Miss."

"It's no-AH!" I hollered in pain when she pulled my shoulder out of its socket.

"It was slightly dislocated, I couldn't set it right unless I dislocated it more." She griped my arm and fixed it. I relaxed into the tub after she put my arm down.

"Better?" The Queen asked.

"Better, thank you… um… I never got your name miss?" I turned to the maid.

"Silvia, ma'am." She poured some type of shampoo on my hair. It smelled like limes, which was appreciated immensely.

After my wash I pulled on my undergarments from Earth. The maid handed me a deep royal purple color dress that let me move enough to fight. The Queen walked into the room with an air of grace that all wish to have.

"What is your name child?" She motioned for me to sit down next to her on the couch. I sat down gracefully across from her, letting my legs fold into a z shape.

"Brin. My lady why do you hold me captive? I have friends who are worried about me! I have duties that cannot be forgotten!"

"I know Brin. We would just like to have you tell us about the men you travel with."

"I am not really the person you should be talking to about this… You should talk to Caspian, the Narnian king!"

"I wish to see the men from your eyes Brin. Not from a males eyes or from some mere little girls." She looked at me with such an intensity that made my skin crawl.

"The men are kind and considerate. They treat me and the other girls with respect. Why do you ask?" She gave a cold smile.

"We need more women to carry on the clan." I interrupted her.

"No. Not these men who have families! It's a horrid idea!" I stood up from my spot.

"Go ahead and try to stop us from getting our prize." She paused before continuing "goddess." Hera _knew, she knew_ that I was here!

"Hera has no power over me bitch" I ran. I ran around the main hut to get to the woods. I ran through the stream and mud puddles. I could _hear _the drums of war in my ears. I burst into the clearing by the beach after what felt like hours. I quickly spotted Caspian next to a worried Edmund. I ran up to them, the curls of my hair danced behind me.

"Prepare yourselves men. The Amazons have chosen tonight to pick." I gasped for air.

_**Well I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVEIW AND FOLLOW! **_

_**DFTBA!**_


	8. Plans and food

_**Hey peoples of various lands! Sorry for not updating for a while. It is competition season so writing time is limited so hopefully this will do for now.**_

Edmund quickly sat me down and handed me a glass of water. My breathing came in quick little huffs.

"Bri, What are you talking about?" Caspian crouched next to me and across from Ed's sitting figure.

"The Amazons are needing more girls. They plan on raiding tonight." My hands began to shake violently. I quickly ran a hand through my hair to steady my hand. Ed grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry Bri, we will set up extra patrols during the day and at night. What do you want us to do if they come?" Edmund and Caspian turned to me after Caspian talked.

"I want all control over the crew, only when the Amazons come. I also want Lucy and Gail to be leaders. There are no men in power." I turned to Edmund. "I know that sounds harsh, but if they see that I am in power then they won't harm you-"

"But will they harm you, Bri?" I looked into Ed's eyes. They shone with worry. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Whatever gets you to stop this evil." I kissed his cheek before standing up and stretching.

"Does anyone have any food?" I asked. "I'm starved." The men laughed at me.

"What?"

_**Reviews are lovely to have! **_


End file.
